The Big Four-joining Hogwarts
by fatcat335
Summary: The Big Four join Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardy-what could go wrong? Friends will become enemies, and rivalries will blossom. Will they truly become wizards?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Big Four or Harry Potter (oh how I wish I did! XD)

* * *

"Hello?"

Rapunzel felt something prodding her arm, she pushed it away with her hand.

"Hello?"

The voice came again, she slowly opened her eyes, and saw a brown haired boy with freckles staring at her. She felt heat rush to her cheeks in embarrassment and hoped it wasn't visible. She sat up straight and stared back at the boy who had disturbed her. She had fallen asleep! From the looks of it, he looked embarrassed too, he looked at her, then at the doorway to the cart they were in.

"Do you want anything from the trolley?" He asked, his voice quiet. She followed his gaze and saw a woman standing at the doorway. She stood next to a cart bombarded with sweets and chocolate. From what she had heard, wizard sweets were a bit dodgy. She looked back at the boy who was looking at her expectantly, and shook her head.

"No thanks" she replied. The woman nodded and smiled warmly before pulling the cart out the door, and walking down the hallway. She could hear her calling as she did so.

"Get your wizard treats from the trolley!" She called. It faded as she entered another cart.

The boy, who like her, was dressed in a Hogwarts robe, was glancing at her every so often, he looked nervous. He was fiddling with his hands and tapping his feet. He had light brown hair and eyes. Freckles covered his face and he was biting his lip in anxiety. She smiled slightly.

"Nervous?" She asked. The boy turned and looked at her, a surprised expression covering his face.

"Uh...y...y...yeah" he stuttered. He looked away for a moment, then back at her. "Are you?" He returned a question. She looked at him, and saw a glimmer of curiosity in the depths of his brown eyes. She thought for a second.

"Not really..." she replied. It was true, she wasn't nervous. After all, it was just starting a new school She'd fit in and easily make friends-right? What could go wrong? But she did feel a bit nervous. She'd never really been to a school. There was an awkward silence. She held out her hand.

"I'm Rapunzel" she said, smiling. The boy hesitated before shaking it, and she nearly recoiled as his sweaty hand locked with hers.

"Hiccup" he replied smiling a little.

"Hiccup" she repeated letting go of his hand. "Thats a unique name" His smiled grew bigger and just as he was about to reply, their little introduction was interrupted by a loud crash in the hallway. They both looked at eachother in suprise, and Rapunzel rose from her seat and opened the door a little. Hiccup peered out from behind her. Down the hallway, on the floor, in a heap, was the woman with the trolley. The floor was decorated in confectionary, and a girl with frizzy ginger hair was half buried beneath it all.

Other students had begun to peer through their doors, smiles spread across their faces. She slowly stepped out their cart to get a better view. The girl on the floor rose angrily to her feet, and glared in the direction of a few boys laughing at the scene.

"You think this is funny?" She asked angrily. She rolled up the sleeves of her robe and walked over to them. Rapunzel bit her lip-this was going to get messy.

"No" a white haired boy stepped out of the group, smirking. His eyes sparkled with amusement, and he was obviously being sarcastic. "It was VERY funny" she narrowed her eyes even more, making her glare look almost evil.

"Oh really?" She walked closer. And as she spoke, Rapunzel caught her Scottish accent.

The boy was now also glaring, but his smirk remained. "Yes" he replied firmly. "I thought it was very funny, especially the part where you smashed into the trolley" He folded his arms. She looked as if she was going to punch, but held it back.

"Lets see if it's funny when you get smashed into the wall..." she lept at him and pushed him against the wall. She heard Hiccup gasp behind her, and her heart stopped beating.

"Hey!" He protested. "Can't you take a joke?" He writhed under her grip. From the looks of it, she was pretty strong. He managed to push her away. She was panting.

"Only funny ones!" She spat. She turned around and stormed away-in their direction. Students were laughing and whispering. She felt as though she was frozen to the spot. Hiccup grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the cart and onto the seat. He looked down at the floor, but she gazed at the door, waiting for her to burst through. As expected, she angrily opened the door, and slumped onto the chair opposite. Rapunzel glanced up at her, but she was looking out the window.

"Are you okay?" She asked. She was surprised at how her voice was trembling-this was a girl you didnt want to mess with. She looked at her, her angry expression faded, and a weak smiled replaced it.

"Yeah" she replied, turning and smiling at her. "It's just SOME people think being shoved into a metal trolley is funny" her rage returned as she said it, then it drifted away again. Rapunzel smiled back. The girl's hair was wild and untamed. It was everywhere, and most of it covered her face. But behind it, emerald eyes sparkled with warmth. They both looked at the door as footsteps sounded outside. The door opened, and the white haired boy entered. The warmth faded away.

"Can I come in?" He asked smiling. "There's no other carts left" he noticed the girl by the window, and didn't react. But she did. Her glare returned but she said nothing. Rapunzel saw this, and was about to object. But apparently there were no other carts left, she smiled back at him. It was only then that she realized that he wasn't wearing any shoes. She looked at him properly, fully taking in his appearance-one thing she didn't do in the heat of the battle.

His hair was white, like snow. It was messy and tufts of it stuck out in all directions. His skin was pale and his blue eyes shone with mischief, and like the girl, he had rolled up the sleeves on his robe. In his hand he held a stick, he grasped it tightly as if it held alot of value. She made out swirls of frost on the wood around his hand. This didn't suprise her, after all, they were joining a wizard school.

"Of course" she replied. He nodded gratefully and closed the door behind him. He sat on the same seat as the ginger haired girl, but stayed his distance. He leaned his stick against the wall, and glanced at her.

"So..." He began. "A wizard school" he smiled. "I wonder what this is gonna be like..." she smiled back and so did Hiccup.

"Yeah" she replied chuckling slightly. "Did an owl visit you too?" She asked both boys. Jack grinned.

"It crashed into my window..." they all laughed.

"Toothless nearly ate mine!" Said Hiccup. They both looked at him in confusion. Hiccup, realizing he had said too much, quickly explained.

"My dog" he lied. Rapunzel narrowed her eyes.

"That's a weird name for a dog..." she commented. Hiccup scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I have a vivid imagination..." Jack smiled.

"I quite like it" he said, glancing quickly at the girl next to him.

"What's your name?" Rapunzel asked him. He held out his hand.

"Jack" he replied simply. She shook his hand and flinched at the icyness of his touch. He noticed and let go.

"Sorry" he apoligized. "I have cold hands naturally..." she nodded and rubbed her hands together.

"I'm Rapunzel" she explained. "And this is Hiccup" she pointed to Hiccup who was watching the girl by the window. He realized he was being introduced and smiled at him.

'Who's that?' Hiccup mouthed to him. He shrugged, and they all looked at her.

"What's your name?" Asked Rapunzel. The girl, noticing she had been asked a question, turned round and faced her, ignoring the boy next to her.

"Merida" she replied.

"Nice to meet you Merida" she smiled and shook hands with her."Im-" she was cut off when she held up her hands.

"You're Rapunzel" she replied. "I know, I heard you talking" she glanced at Jack who caught her gaze and suddenly looked away.

Another silence. The rest of the journey was silent. It was only when the train stopped and everyone was getting out that the silence ended. They all looked at each other, then out the window. Already, students were filing out of the train and chatting excitedly. Rapunzel was the first to stand up, and she was followed by Hiccup and Jack. Meridia followed last. She squeezed past the other students, and out of the train.

This was it. She was joining Hogwarts. The train ride wasn't exactly a good start, but she had already made three friends-she thought so anyway. She turned and saw Merida, Hiccup and Jack. Yes, these were her friends. They all smiled at her, and she smiled back. This was the start of her life at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.

* * *

**so yeah, I never know what to put in these author notes or whatever they're called-so... **

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Hogwarts"

Rapunzel, Merida, Jack and Hiccup were standing among the other students. Excitement was everywhere, and where there was excitement, anxiety wasn't far behind. Every single student had a smile on their face, and it was if silence didn't exsist. After the train, they went in boats. Hogwarts had loomed over them, and it had almost seemed scary. Merida and Jack were still giving eachother dirty looks, and Jack had made things worse when he splashed Merida. Merida, being Merida, splashed him back, but ended up falling out. This resulted in the dry students laughing their heads off and wetting her even more. Now, her robes clung tightly to her body, and her hair left a trail of water where ever she went. She was the only person who wasn't smiling.

"Quiet down students, quiet down" a witch standing in front of them was waving her hands around signalling for silence. The noise slowly died down, and all eyes were on her. She wore a black witches hat, and light green robes. She looked quite old, for her face was covered in wrinkles.

"Now then, I hope your journey was as expected" she began. All eyes turned to Jack and Merida. They both looked at the floor.

"No Miss" a brown haired boy near the back of the group spoke up. All eyes were now on him. "Frosty and Frizzy had a fight!" He pointed to them both and laughter erupted immediately. For the first time, Jack felt hot. It made him feel sick. It was at times like this when he regretted pulling pranks. He clutched his staff tighter, letting the coldness of the wood cool him down. Merida didn't look too happy either. From the corner of his eye he saw that she had screwed her hands into fists, and looked as if he had shoved her into another trolley. The witch waved her hands again, eyeing him and the feisty red head.

"Shhh! Quiet down or you won't be sorted into your houses!" Once again, silence. "Now then students" she glanced at them both. " You are well on your way to becoming young wizards and witches. Here at Hogwarts, our students are put in houses, determined on your personality. You treat members of your house as family. Your achievements will be rewarded with house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup." Once again, whispers. Merida's angry expression still remained as she listened intently to the witch before them.

"I expect you have heard of the four houses we have hear at Hogwarts, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. You will be sorted into houses in a moment." She scanned them, as if she was wondering what house they would fit into. "You will be taken to the Great Hall, and the sorting hat will sort you" murmers broke out between them and whispers of excitement rose again. Despite the noise, she carried on.

"Follow me" she waved her hand for them to follow. Everyone followed apart from the Big Four. Meridia glared at Jack. He met her gaze, and smirked slightly to lighten the mood. As if that was ever going to work.

"Thanks alot!" She spat. Her eyes burned with ferocity and she looked as if she was going to punch. Instead, she stormed ahead, and they watched her go. Rapunzel wore a confused frown.

"I guess she's still upset..." said Hiccup, looking at them both. Rapunzel nodded, her expression grim. Jack huffed.

"Why can't she take a joke?" He said, staring at something unseen. Rapunzel folded her arms.

"I wouldn't be particularly happy if somebody shoved me into a trolley, and everyone laughed at me, and I was pushed out of a boat, and-" Jack cut her off.

"Okay, okay" he sighed. "I guess I went a bit too far..." He looked at the floor. Hiccup held back a laugh.

"But you have to admit Rapunzel" he said grinning. "It was kinda funny when she was pushed out the boat" Jack looked up and smirked. Rapunzel shook her head.

"You two are so mean, you know that?" She said through a faint glare. The two boys laughed and Rapunzel shoved them both playfully.

"Why'd they call you 'Frosty?'"She asked Jack curiously, changing the subject. Jack shuffled uncomfortably under their questioning stares. He had to think of something.

"It's nothing" he replied. It wasn't nothing. There were believers here. They knew who he was. That was good, right? No. He didn't want his friends to know who he was, not now anyway. He waved his hand as if dismissing the matter. "Just a nickname because of my hair" he lied. This was why he was on the naughty list. Hiccup cocked his head to one side and Rapunzel smiled slightly.

"Oh..." she said. "Doesn't it bother you?" She asked. He thought for a moment then shrugged.

"Nah, they're just messing" he forced a smile."Come on, don't want to keep the talking hat waiting!" He went after the group, and let out a sigh of relief as he disappeared round the corner. Hiccup and Rapunzel both looked at each other before following.

* * *

The Great Hall.

It was a hall, and it did look pretty great. Candles floated above rows of long chairs, and the walls had been crafted beautifully out of stone. Statues at the sides of the hall carried what looked like baskets of fire, the flames danced as the powerful doors slammed shut. And for a moment, all was silent. The sound of students talking echoed around the Great Hall, bouncing off the walls and hitting you full in the face.

Rapunzel and Hiccup found Jack standing among a group of chattering pupils at the side of the hall, and stood next to him. Merida was now where in sight. The few students who weren't talking, were gazing in awe at the front of the hall. A podium with a golden owl at the front reflected the glow of the candles, and a man dressed in a blue robe, who had a very long grey beard, stood proudly behind it. The teachers sat not very far behind in silence, their gazes sweeping over the new students, inspecting new faces.

"Hey look!" He heard someone whisper from behind him. "It's Gandalf!" He heard laughing shortly after, and smiled. It was true, the man with the grey beard did look a bit like Gandalf. Rapunzel and Hiccup must have heard too, for they were grinning at eachother. He glanced at a nearby cluster of first years,and wasn't surprised when some of them were pointing at him and whispering-they believed. 'Gandalf' coughed and the hall fell silent.

"Welcome" he spread out his arms as if giving an air hug. "To Hogwarts-school of witchcraft and wizardy" he smiled. "How lovely it is to see so many happy faces" the same person who laughed before snorted. "Here, you will learn magic. You will learn how to use a wand, and become a witch or a wizard. I am Professor Smiamh, the headmaster here at Hogwarts."more laughter, and a voice.

"Hey Ben, you'll make a great Witch!" Two first years standing behind him were attracting the attention of older wizards."You'll have all the wizards knocking on your door!" This time, the laughter was louder. The students around him turned round and glared.

"Shut up Ryan!" He heard a punch, and then silence. The headmaster carried on.

"Here is the sorting hat" he motioned to a wizard hat sat on a nearby stool. It had crumples in the shape of two eyes and a mouth. It's gaze sweeped over the new first years, and for a moment, its eyes locked with Jack's. It narrowed it's eyes, and he stiffened. He then went back to inspecting the first years. What happened next, was very unexpected-it began to sing. After a good few minutes of listening to the horrendous sound, the witch he had seen before stepped to the front, in her hand she held a scroll.

"When I call your name" she explained. "You shall come up, and the hat will be placed on your head. You will be sorted into your house, and will take your seat with your new housemates." She unfolded the scroll, and began reading names.

"Walsh, Ryan" he recognized the name and heard whispers behind him. The source of the laughter slowly made his way out of he group and walked to the front. The witch lifted up the hat, and he sat on the stool. She placed it on his head, and it spoke.

"Hmm..." He had a deep, almost cunning voice. "Where to put you..." He thought for a moment. "Hufflepuff!" He called out. The Hufflepuffs clapped and cheered as he jumped off the stool and sat down next to a second year.

His thoughts drifted back to the letter he had received a few weeks earlier. A snowy owl had somehow flown to the North Pole, and found him. The clumsy bird had smashed into the window. The thought made him smile. It said he had been chosen to join Hogwarts. This part confused him. Be wasn't even a first year, and what did 'chosen' mean? He was dragged back to reality when another name was called.

He glanced at Rapunzel and Hiccup, they looked as anxious as he felt. He just hoped that he would be seen, he hoped that at least some people believed.

* * *

**so, this is the next chaper :D**

**Oh God, I'm rubbish at author's notes...XD**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hufflepuff!"

Meridia watched as the new Hufflepuff sat down and was congratulated. She caught sight of Rapunzel, who was watching him. Her eyes were locked intently on the hat, as if she thought it was an illusion of her mind. She cracked a small smile. Ever since seeing the wisps, she had gotten used to magic, and all things strange. She dragged her gaze back to the hat. The witch smiled with satisfaction at seeing another student sorted. She looked back at the scroll in her hands, and took a deep breath.

"Haddock, Hiccup" the witch called out. There was an eerie silence. Then laughter. Students were laughing as Hiccup warily walked to the front, and sat on the stool. Merida's eyebrows furrowed in anger. She gritted her teeth and hoped the strength of her anger wouldn't over power the strength of her self control. The hat was placed on his head.

* * *

Hiccup could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest. He wished Toothless was here. His beloved Nightfury could provide comfort even at the hardest of times. He longed to feel the reassuring coldness of his scales against his hand, to see those glowing amber eyes, to hear him snort with laughter. Actually, scratch that last part. But he was pretty sure that dragons were forbidden here, which was unusual, as this was a magic school-a few dragons wouldn't hurt, right?

He felt empty, alone. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. He mentally kicked himself for being such a wimp. He had to grow up. He flinched as the hat was lowered onto his head. It slipped over his eyes, making his hair obscure more of his face than usual. It spoke again.

"Hmm...I see courage, and intelligence " he sounded thoughtful. Hiccup felt warmth sweep over him at being called 'intelligent'. But he wasn't so sure about the courage part. Maybe, there was a tiny flicker of courage inside, if he searched hard enough."Gryffindor, maybe?" Hiccup looked up at the hat. Just making out an inch of the dark material ."No" Hiccup felt his heart stop. "you shall be...Ravenclaw!" The freckled viking let out a long, deep breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Then it hit him. Ravenclaw. Was that good?

He glanced at the Ravenclaw table, and was greeted with eyes that shone with pride, and welcoming smiles. He then caught Merida's gaze among the other students. The Scottish princess smiled at him too, and made a few hand movements, telling him to go to his new house. He didn't realize he had been gripping onto the sides of the stool, or that he had been sitting down for too long. He instantly released his grip and rubbed his now sweaty hands on his robe. He forced back a blush. But this time, when he walked, it wasn't a wussy, nervous, walk. It was a strong, nimble stride. He felt strong. And from the multiple pats on the back, the claps and cheers, and the joyous grins he received, he felt accepted.

* * *

Meirda caught Hiccup's gaze and waved her hands about. He'd been sitting on the stool for an embarrassing amount of time. She sighed with relief when he figured out what she was trying to tell him, and joined the Ravenclaw table. She dragged her gaze away as he disappeared among blue and black.

She glanced sideways at Rapunzel who was smiling gleefully and clapping like a maniac. Her long, blonde hair swaying from side to side as she jumped lightly up and down. This had attracted small amounts of laughter and giggles. Then she saw Jack. The white haired troublemaker was also clapping, but with a reasonable amount of sanity. He wore a grin full of pride and happiness for his new friend, but Merida wasn't satisfied. Whenever she looked at him, the only thing she felt was hatred. The same feeling you get when someone takes the last cookie out of the cookie jar. She saw past that happy smile, and instead saw a devilish smirk. She hated him to the core.

Another student sorted, another name.

"Rapunzel"

* * *

Rapunzel stiffened. She glanced at Merida and Jack before squeezing past the other students and walking to the stool. She tried to make her footsteps as light and graceful as possible in front of so many people. All eyes were on her-it made her feel uncomfortable. It made her hands sweaty, and her thoughts drifted to Hiccup. What he had felt on the train, she was feeling now.

She forced a polite smile at the stares she was receiving from the school. She gently lowered herself onto the stool, and watched as most of her view was replaced by dark, cloth like material.

"Well, well..." it said. Rapunzel narrowed her eyes-what did that mean? "I see many things..." she bit her lip. "I know exactly where to put you..." she held her breath. What would it be? Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin? "...Hufflepuff!" She sighed with relief-it was over. The hat was lifted from her head, and suddenly, everything felt lighter. It felt as if a storm had just ended, and golden rays of sunlight seeped through the clouds. She joined the Hufflepuffs with a cheery smile and a spring in her step. Everywhere she looked, there were smiles. She was going to fit in perfectly.

* * *

The sorting carried on. The witch read the next name from the scroll when the clapping had died down.

"Du Broch, Merida" it was her turn. She took a deep breath and straightened up. She squeezed through the crowd of new students, purposefully shoving past Jack. Wow. She didn't realize how big this school was. From the front, she could see what looked like hundreds of eyes staring at her. Her eyes met Hiccup's for a second, and he gave her a small thumbs up. She grinned slightly, not making it obvious. She forced her gaze to the stool. Then the witch. Then the hat in her hand. She walked over slowly, and sat on the stool. She felt a small weight on her head, and waited for the rambling to begin.

"Oh...very interesting..." she looked up at it. Interesting? The hat continued."There's bravery-yes, alot of bravery." She was beginning to like this hat..."And courage, I dont need to think twice...how about...Gryffindor!" Gryfindor. The house of bravery. She felt smug. The other houses saw the Gryffindor's as brave and courageous souls, and she was now one of them. She felt the hat move around on her frizzy, red hair.

"I know what you did" it's whisper was low and uninviting. She stiffened. What did it know?

"It's not every day someone turns their mother into a bear" it continued. Her eyes widened, and unwanted thoughts flooded into her mind.

"But it's not everyday that you turn them back." His voice lightened, and she felt him crack a grin. She relaxed, and felt a weight being lifted from her shoulders. She smiled back, even though the hat wouldn't see. It was lifted from her head, and she sprang from the stool, turning and casting a glance at it. It winked. She winked back before joining the Gryfindors. She was surrounded by laughter, grins and welcoming smiles. This year would be very interesting...

* * *

Jack had watched Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida get sorted into houses. It would be his turn soon. His stomach twisted at the thought. Many names had passed since Merida's, and the witch was now onto the last few names.

"Frost, Jack" she called. The moment the words left her lips, whispers and gasps of shock arose between the students. He grabbed his staff, and walked to the front. He could feel their stares burning into him, and felt as though he was melting. He knew exactly why they were whispering: he carried a staff, he wore no shoes, and his name. Jack Frost. The bringer of Winter. The myth. The Muggle myth. But not everyone was whispering, some older students were looking around in confusion.

Obviously, the witch saw him, for when he sat on the stool, she placed the hat on his head. It spoke.

"Hmm...you're a funny one aren't you?" It's voice sounded almost mocking. All Jack could do was raise an eyebrow. "The spirit of Winter, eh?" The hat chuckled. "Now, where to put you..." before the hat could say anymore, a fifth year at the back of the hall stood up.

"The hat!" She called pointing. "It's floating!" Everyone turned to look at her, then back at the hat. The older students nodded in agreement, while the younger ones were pointing at Jack, trying to convince them he was there. Jack felt a blush creeping over his pale cheeks. This was the last thing he wanted to happen. The silence of the sorting ceremony was broken by calls and shouts of debate from all the students. Professor Smianh watched in silence, and he almost looked amused. The witch with the scroll had begun to wave her arms around frantically.

"Silence!" She almost shrieked. The noise only got louder. The other teachers were also attempting to calm down the frantic witches and wizards. This left Jack sitting on the stool lost in thought. Why was he sent to this school? What's the point if hardly anyone can even see him? A stab of longing pierced at his heart. He wanted to be seen-what it too much to ask for? A high pitched shout from a nearby Ravenclaw interrupted his thoughts.

"Look!" He waved an arm in his direction. "Do you need glasses?!" He called aimlessly among the other calls and shouts from the rest of the school. A sixth year Slytherin stood up.

"You've been avin to much butter beer, mate!" He called before nudging his friend's arm and laughing. Professor Smianh had begun to stroke his beard. He wore a small smile-why wasn't he doing anything? Jack was still watching the scene of havoc, when he felt the hat shuffle on his head. It took a deep breath.

"QUIET!" It bellowed. Jack flinched at the anger in its voice, everything and everyone fell silent. The students who were standing slowly took their seats, and the teachers went back to their places. All eyes, once again, were on the hat. The ceremony continued, as if nothing had happened.

"Ah...where was I?" He thought for a moment. "Ohhh, yes...you'll fit nicely in-Slytherin!" Jack's icy blue eyes drifted to the Slytherin table. Claps and cheers echoed through the hall, but not as loud as the others. As the hat was lifted from his head, he could detect whispers and murmuring. He tried to push the thought of being invisible out of his mind. But he couldn't. As he sat down at the Slytherin table, he didn't feel happy, accepted, or even feel like smiling. He wanted to curl up into a ball and die.

* * *

**so yeah, this is the next chapter :)**

**I know I've probably put the sorting in the wrong order, but I thought it would be better like this :D**


End file.
